


The Show Part 2

by EmBethMarsh



Series: Swim Shota Ships [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa has another idea for a 'show', this time involving Rin and Rei whilst Nagisa and Nitori watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show Part 2

Again, it's Nagisa's idea because, honestly, who else would suggest _this_? He's talked the other three into it, convinced them the first session was so successful, so fun and enticing that they should try it again. Well, try it again with one difference. Nagisa and Nitori aren't the active participants this time around. They're happily watching their respective boyfriends awkwardly make out.

Their performance lacks the enthusiasm Nagisa and Nitori's had. Then again, all the enthusiasm had been on the blonde's part. And all the enthusiastic fuel of this particular session was Nagisa's responsibility too.

To be fair, neither are completely lacking in enthusiasm either. Rin's quite aggressive as one might expect; his sharp teeth frequently and purposely nipping at Rei's lips. Their lips clumsily crash together when Rin places a hand firmly in blue locks. The other is trying to keep up and calculate kissing theories at the same time. It's not working; Nagisa's used to it and accommodates his mathematical whims but Rin's getting on with it, equations or not. 

Neither are as nervous as Nitori was in their previous session. Both are already shirtless as they kiss, Rei's hands perching on the other's hips. The red head's added some grinding to the scene, pulling a licentious moan from Rei's now bleeding lips (those sharp teeth weren't for nothing). There's heat between their fabric clad groins as the two press firmly together, the grinding ceasing for tongues to entwine instead.

It's a long kiss, even Nagisa's impressed by it's length and Rei's the first to pull away to take a deep breath. Rin moves further down instead, allowing the bluenette to breath. He harshly sucks at Rei's taut neck before sinking teeth in. Rei cries out when the red head draw blood but makes no effort to stop the other. Rin moves further down, taking a hearty bite of his shoulder. There's another cry but it's laced with pleasure.

Nagisa eagerly watches, a sadistic smile when Rei's noises fill the air. They're familiar to Nagisa, since the two often swap roles in the bedroom and Rei makes a wonderful little submissive when it comes to it. Plus, Rin-chan seems to be naturally dominant, the blonde thinks; he can hardly see Nitori taking control or, indeed, Rin's pride letting him.

The lips have moved further down now and have become gentler over Rei's nipples. The pink nubs have quite easily become hard at the ministrations as Rin's mouth moves between the two.

Rei's hands are held tight together by the other's, preventing him from doing much at all. Clearly, Rin's establishing himself as in charge here and Rei's quite helpless to it. Nitori wonders if he looks like Rei does right now when he and Matsuoka-senpai are about to... make love. His cheeks are quickly covered by a pink hue yet he can't help but stroke his hard cock at the thought. The silver-haired boy's own moan fills the room and he catches Rin's deep crimson eyeline.

Both are spurred on more by their shared glance. Nitori's hand speeds up and Rin moves on to removing Rei's trousers. Nagisa notices how the boys have inadvertently turned each other on and decides he's enjoying this more than joining in himself. The blonde wonders if he could convince Rin and Nitori to do it in front of him next time or even suggest a foursome.

Rei moans again and Nagisa sexual thought process is brought back to the present. Rin's working Rei's cock with his mouth and from what Nagisa can tell, teeth aren't involved this time. The blonde finally decides to touch his own straining cock when his boyfriend arches his back, inadvertently thrusting deeper into Rin's mouth. The red head has to pull back to avoid gagging as he scowls at Rei for making him lose control. Purple eyes flash him a look of apology coupled with a glint of fear at what Rin might do.

There's a toothy grin from the red head as he moves back to Rei's pre-cum glistening shaft. There's an intense stare between the two, neither breaking eye contact as those shark teeth get dangerously close. Things seem to slow down as Rin slightly opens his mouth, moving over the sensitive head of Rei's cock. He lightly nips down on it, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough that Rei _feels_ it.

The teeth move to another spot until light nibbles have covered his whole head. It's strange, blurring the pleasure and pain threshold. All Rei's sure of is that he needs the rest of his cock touched and _now_. He pushes his hands against the hand trapping them. It's successful for a moment. Rei moves his hands to Rin's hair to pull him off or, _fuck_ , make him do more (he's unsure yet; he just wanted some semblance of control over this situation.)

There's a low growl from Rin. Nagisa and Nitori share a quiet gasp as if this were a TV show and they were feeling secondary fear for some fictional character. Nitori recognises it as aggravation whilst Nagisa just knows things are about to get _good_.

Before Rei can prevent it, he's flipped over onto his hands and knees. Again, Rin grabs Rei's wrists, keeping them neatly restrained in the middle of Rei's back and meaning the bespectacled boy is pushed forward to rest on his shoulders. Rin grabs the lube, which Nagisa had all too happily provided, and pulled the top off with his teeth, pouring the liquid liberally over the cleft of Rei's ass. The bluenette sharply inhaled at the cold sensation over his backside as some dripped into his hole.

Rin wasted no time. He lathered his fingers in some of the lube before plunging two without warning into Rei's hole. The Iwatobi student bites his swollen lips to prevent from crying out as he's roughly stretched. His eyes well slightly when the third digit is added. His fists clench and unclench when the speed builds; Rin releasing his previous aggravation.

Nitori has never seen Rin as rough in bed. Then again, the silver-haired teen has never tried to stop Rin or take control. Or maybe, _maybe_ , Rin preferred to treat his boyfriend gently, whereas, it was fine to treat some random guy from a rival swim team roughly. Yeah, Nitori liked that thought.

Rin removed his fingers and finally pulled down his track pants, revealing his large, bobbing cock. No underwear, Nagisa noted as he thoroughly inspected the shaft, well inspected as best he could from where he was sat. He licked his lips at the size and Rei's whimper when the tip teases his ring of muscle. The blonde's still avidly pumping, knowing his stamina can keep him going for longer.

Rei wants to push back, wants to sheath Rin's dick completely within him because this pace is just _torturous_. That and Nagisa has turned him into a bit of a wanton whore. He doesn't want Rin to get more angry, so he clenches his fists, his own nails digging in to control his sexual frustration.

Of course, Rei can't see Rin's quite sadistic smile as he slowly pushes in; it's about half way there. He notices Rei's impatient squirm and tensed hands, still smiling as he pushes in about another inch,  
“ _Please_.” The bespectacled teen whispers. It shocks them all really. Rei had meant it to be silent. Rin and Nitori hadn't really seen Rei as the begging type. Nagisa _knows_ Rei's the begging type but hadn't expected Rin to drive it out of him.

The red head takes pity on his trapped prey and pushes the last few inches in at once. Rei tenses around the intrusion and both teens moan in synch, surprising their partners. Rin finally releases Rei's hands in favour of holding his hips to angle his thrusts. Rei's hands move to cushion his head from the hard floor.

Rin decides they're both ready and begins to move in and out, almost as fast as the fingers had been. The sound of skin meeting skin filled the room. Nagisa and Nitori almost seem to time their respective strokes to the sound, both edging closer to orgasm.

With his now free hands, Rei tries to muffle further moans but fails when Rin thrusts against his prostate several times and he release an undulated, pleasured scream. The other, however, releases low grunts every now and then and lightly slaps one of Rei's taut ass cheeks.

Nitori's first to cum. He'd started imagining Rin treating him roughly like he was with Rei. Clearly, he'd discovered a new kink to get Matsuoka-senpai to try with him since it sent him over the edge. He continues watching after cleaning up his release. Nitori blushes again when he glances at Nagisa and notices the blonde has stopped masturbating and started unabashedly fingering himself. He's also still avidly watching the other two boys.

Rei's eyes are tightly closed, hands still trying to find purchase on the floor. His breaths are close together and his face flushed. Rin's thrusts haven't slowed and he's stroking Rei's aching cock in time to them. The bespectacled teen's back arches into the ministrations as he cums over Rin's hand.

The red head grunts and pulls Rei up so his back is against Rin's chest. He brings the hand covered in Rei's seed to the Iwatobi student's mouth, nudging him a few times until the bluenette submitted and licked off the substance with his tongue. He thrusts at the same time, feeling himself getting closer.

Nagisa's next though. The self control he'd exercised so perfectly was gone at the sight of his boyfriend licking up his own cum. It's something he's tried to get Rei to do before and failed at. But now he could try Rin's method of persistence. The blonde laid back, meeting his boyfriend's glazed eyes, offering a smile.

Rin finishes shortly after, the new angle offering more friction. He released into Rei, biting down on his shoulder to muffle any moans. Rei's own pained moan replaces it instead as the two move away from one another to relax and bask.

Nagisa beams and stands up. Everyone notes he's not bothered to replace his trousers after cumming,  
“Yay!” He exclaims and begins to clap as if this had been some kind of emotionally moving stage show. Rin and Rei blush as they're reminded of the situation and Nitori can't figure out whether he should also clap or not. He moves over to the two, pulling Nitori along for a group hug. Nagisa's the only one with real enthusiasm for it, unsurprisingly, “So, who's up for a foursome next time?” He adds a wink for effect but is met with apathetic faces.


End file.
